Un Amor a traves del Tiempo
by Cathy-Nekoko-Chama
Summary: cuatro chicas,intentaran cambiar su pasado el cual fué alterado por una maldición pero... ¿que sucede cuando algo les sale mal? acompañelas en su busqueda al pasado en donde ocurrirá peleas, chistes , amores imposibles entre otras cosas ...
1. Cap1La puerta al pasado

CATHY THE READER OR NEKO-CHAN¡Hola gente bonita¿¡¿Como están?!?

Sasuke: Están mejor que tú eso lo puedo asegurar / mira a Cathy que lo ve con un puchero/ no comiences…

CRNC: BUAAAAAAAAA Sasu-Chan es malo!! T.T

Naruto: Mira lo que has hecho Teme/consolando a la llorona/ ya no llores, el Teme es malo, no le hagas caso…

Sasuke: Cállate Dobe, y TÚ /señala a Cathy/ no me llames Sasu-Chan, nunca MAS

CRNC/se recupera rápido/ Pues tendras que vivir con ello Sasu-CHAN Muahhahahaha …

Naru&Sasu: "Cambia rápido de personalidad"

CRNC: Esta historia es hecha por una fan para fans, Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

Sasuke: A buena hora...

CRNC: Sasu-Chan es malo... QUE COMIENSE SE HA DICHO!!

-HABLA- lo que dice el personaje

-_HABLA_- el recuerdo del personaje

-"HABLA"- lo que piensa el personaje

-HABLA- lo dicen al mismo tiempo

-(N/A:HABLA)- lo que dice la autora loca

* * *

_-¿Por que…?-_

_-Queridas, es necesario que sigan viviendo es lo que mas queremos de ustedes…-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Las queremos con todo el corazón, vivan por nosotros, princesitas…- un abrazo por parte de los padres_

_-Mami, Papi… yo también los quiero…sollozo…s-s-siempre los recordaré- dijo una de ellas /los abrazan/_

_Los Padres se levantan y una oscuridad rodea a las pequeñas figuras dejándolas completamente solas…_

_-Siempre los…recordaré… lo prometo- _

**12 años después…**

-¿No puedes correr mas rápido Jimako?-

-¡¡Eso es lo que trato de hace Neko-San!!- dijo el chico de cabellera azul oscuro que tenia problemas cargando el objeto en sus brazos, sus ojos que machean el color de su cabello miraban hacia atrás y no se dio cuenta de que una rama en su delante lo hizo caer con el objeto en brazos

-¡Jimako!- la chica que iba delante de el se detuvo y lo ayudó a levantarse –¡No te detengas ahora! Ya estamos llegando…- la chica lo miró con sus ojos marrones que eran tapados por su cabello marrón oscuro que llegaban hasta sus hombros

-¡¡¡ALLI ESTAN!!HACIA ELLOS!!!- dijeron algunos aldeanos que estaban detrás de ellos siguiéndolos desde hace media hora

-¡Oh no!¿Que haremos?- se pregunto la chica

-Toma…-Jimako dijo entregándole el objeto a Neko

-¿Que..?¡¿Pero estas loco?!¡No puedes enfrentarte a ellos!¡Yo también me quedo contigo! –dijo Neko que sacó su kunai con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía el objeto

-Tu estas herida… además creo que _**ya has cumplido tu tiempo aquí**_, ya no es necesario que me ayudes- esto lo dijo Jimako con una sonrisa mientras formaba sellos con sus manos…

_-Jimako…-_

…Silencio y oscuridad total…

**En otro lugar…**

-¡¡NEKO¡¡¡RESPONDEME PORFAVOR!! NO TE MUERAS!!!- dijo una chica de aproximadamente 15 años que lloraba encima de Neko

-Aun no estoy muerta Cathy,…cuando lo esté llora en el hombro de Amanda, y mójale su ropa a ella…- Neko miro a Cathy y dio una sonrisa gatuna, lo que hizo reír a la chica mientras se secaba sus ojos marrones oscuros con su manga

-Semi muerta y aun puedes hacer chistes Neko-baka, me sorprende tu habilidad del humor- dijo otra chica de 18 años que se acercaba a Neko ,mientras se amarraba su cabello negro en una cola suelta , la cual dejaba que unas mechas de su cabello cubrieran sus ojos amarillos/marrón los cuales se le notaban lo aliviados que estaban

-Sabes que eso es cierto- dijo Neko que se sentó para ver mejor a su hermana/mejor amiga acercarse a ella

-¿…No sobrevivió, cierto?- dijo Amanda que miro fijamente en esos ojos marrones que se entristecieron

-Me envió de regreso, no quiso que lo ayudara…- dijo Neko que aun sostenía el objeto en sus brazos

!!PUM!!

-AHHHHHHHHHHH- se escucho del cuarto continuo- ¡MALDITA SEA! NO LO PUEDO HACER BIEN!-dijo una voz amargada

Las tres chicas que estaban en la otra habitación, se miraron, y suspiraron. Sabían que Cari era la persona más respetuosa de las cuatro, pero cuando algo era fastidioso salía su lado "black"

-¿¡¿¡YA TERMINARON DE LLORAR¡¡LAS NECESITO A LAS 3 AHORA!!- sip, Cari/black había salido y estaba de mal humor

**En el cuarto de Cari **

-/susurro/ Todo sale mal, no lo puedo hacer bien, es muy problemático tener que esperar a que me traigan el objeto, problemáticas hermanas, que lo único que saben hacer es lloriquear… hum- decía Cari/black mientras combinaba algunas cosas, en eso aparece un niño no mas de 13 años a su costado; su pelo era corto (N/A: Algo así como el estilo de Gaara XD) negro, vestido con una camisa negro que era un poco grande para él y con un Jean del mismo color(N/A: Comprendan, no so muy buena describiendo a las personas, menos la ropa que llevan puesta, pero estoy dando lo mejor de mí ;)

-Cari-Sama…-llamó el chico- …no creo que debería renegar sobre eso, ellas son sus únicos parientes…- el chico la miraba con aquellos ojos impares, uno azul y otro verde, Cari suspira sabia que cuando se trataba de Yuki, era el único que comprendía por lo que pasaban ella y sus hermanas… no, habían otras cuatro personas más

-Tienes razón Yuki, lo siento mucho- una sonrisa tierna departe de Cari

TOC ,TOC

-Pasen- dijo Cari que ya había vuelto a ser la de siempre

-Así que Cari/black no duró mucho…menos mal, no me quería enfrentar a ella, jajaja- comentó Neko que estaba acompañada también de un chico de 14 años, claro este siendo pelirrojo, pelo corto entreverado, con unos ojos morados que eran penetrantes y su vestimenta era el de una polera roja con adornos negros y un short con los mismos diseños, ayudando a Neko que estaba un poco inestable

-¿Neko-nee-chan, por que no mejor descansas? Estas herida…-señaló Cathy que en sus brazos llevaba el objeto y encima de su cabeza había un gato amarrillo que bostezaba con aburrimiento

-Es cierto Neko-Sama, usted recién acaba de regresar- le dijo el chico que la miraba con preocupación

-¡¡Tonterías¡Estoy mejor que un perro con tres patas¡Lo ves!- se suelta del chico y empieza a hacer estiramientos

-¿Ven¡Estoy recuperada, nada me detiene!-exclamó Neko con una sonrisa

-Excepto Amanda-San-dijo el chico

-Me has quitado los ánimos, Gon /suspira/- dicho esto Neko se acerca a Cari ahora ella con el objeto en brazos

-Toma Cari- le dio el objeto, en eso entra Amanda con una chica de 13 años a su costado, pelo plateado que le llegaba hasta los muslos (N/A: Que largo!! O.o), con ojos amarrillos que parecían tener la pupila de un gato, vestida con una falda verde hasta las rodillas y con polera del mismo color con mangas largas

-Gon, Yuki…- llamó la chica- deseo hablar con ustedes por un momento… Miku, Riku quédense con Cathy-San- la chica salió de la habitación seguida de los dos chicos nombrados

-Ahh, no es justo por que son mayores nos excluyen, nyau –reclamó el gato que estaba en la cabeza de Cathy ; debajo, entre las piernas de dicha chica se encontraba una gata de color blanco, pero si la ves mas de cerca te podrías dar cuenta de que su pelaje era celeste claro

-Riku-nii-chan, tu bien sabes que ellos tienen otras responsabilidades que hacer – indicó la minina que miraba al otro felino con esos ojos azules

-¡¡Pero Imoto-chan!!¿ No quisieras saber de lo que hablan¿No te da curiosidad?-dijo Riku que se encontraba en el regazo de Cathy , que le estaba acariciando la cabecita gatuna

-Riku, sabes muy bien que no puedes estar en conversaciones que no te incumben, está el dicho _"La curiosidad mató al gato" _–comentó Amanda que lo miraba con autoridad, este respetándola

-Gomen, Amanda-San-dijo Riku cerrando los ojos

-¿Tengo una pregunta?!- exclamó Neko levantando la mano como si fueran una niñita de primaria –¿Por que les gusta estar a ustedes dos en su forma animal? Es raro verlos como humanos- dijo Neko que miraba a los dos felinos

-Porque nos gusta estar así, nos sentimos más cómodos, pero eso depende de Cathy-Sama si desea que estemos en nuestra forma humana- sorprendentemente los dos felinos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras miraban a su dueña, que miraba a sus fieles acompañantes mientras acariciaba a Riku

-No me importa en la forma en la que estén , siempre serán los mismos para mí – los miró Cathy con una sonrisa tierna

-¡¡YA ESTÁ LISTO¡¡SIIII LO LOGRE¡¡HURRA!!- gritó Cari que saltaba de un lado a otro

-¿Que lograste Cari-San?- preguntó Riku desde los brazos de su ama

-¿Logré … que logré?...-Cari se puso en una pose de pensamiento y todos lo que estaban en ese cuarto tenían una gota de pena ajena

-¡¡Ya me acorde!! Logré hacer la pócima para regresar a la época en la que estaban nuestros padres…- la ultima palabra la dijo con tristeza y todos los de la habitación se quedaron en silencio hasta que lo rompió Neko…

-¿¡¿PUES QUE ESTAMÓS ESPERANDO¡¡VAMOS¡¡NO HAY QUE PERDER NADA DE TIEMPO¡¡¡¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!!!!!- llamó Neko al chico que estaba afuera de la habitación , en eso entran los 3 chicos que se encontraban afuera

-¿Que sucede Neko-Sama¿Y por favor podría dejar de gritar? Ya me va a romper los tímpanos…-esto último lo dijo con fastidio

-Jejeje Gomen- dijo Neko mientas se rascaba la cabeza

-¿Pero no hay que probarlo primero?-Preguntó Cathy que miraba a Cari sorprendida

-¡¡Estoy un 99 segura de que si va a funcionar!!-exclamó Cari que extendía los brazos en forma de explicación

-¿Y que hay del 1 Cari-San?- señaló Miku desde abajo

-Bueno… nos transportaría a otra época, pero eso lo dudo mucho-respondió Cari despreocupada

-Entonces vamos a preparar nuestras cosas…-dijo Amanda que miraba a todos

-No será necesario, ya nos hemos encargado de sus equipajes-dijeron al mismo tiempo Yuki, Gon y Mitsuki (N/A: me sorprenden su habilidad de haberlo dicho al mismo tiempo o.O). Las chicas miraban a sus acompañantes con sorpresa y otros con aburrimiento

-A buena hora que no nos llamaron para hacer eso /suspiro/- señaló un aliviado Riku que miraba, ahora encontrándose él abajo junto a Miku , mientras miraba con sus ojos marrones a sus demás hermanos

-Entonces a las /mirando su reloj de muñequera/ 6 a.m. usaremos el jutsu- dijo Amanda al resto , todos asintieron

-Es hora de dormir- anunció Neko que estaba saliendo del cuarto

-¿¡¿Dormir¡Si solo falta hora y media para irnos de aquí!-Exclamó alarmada Cari que la miraba como si estuviese loca

-Tu no sabes como se siente ser perseguida por un pueblo entero con antorchas, kunais y shuriken-dijo Neko que obviamente tenia una expresión de "créeme, eso cansa"

-Ahh, caso perdido…- murmuró entre sí Cari que se puso a guardar algunas cosas

**Una Hora y veinticinco minutos después…**

-Donde esta Neko-Baka? –dijo Amanda molesta , sabia que Neko era una perezosa y no se despertaría dentro de **5 HORAS** – "Tenia que esperármelo, es de la familia Felina"- pensó Amanda, que vio a Gon entrar al cuarto cargando a Neko que seguía dormida

- Ya saben como es…- indicó Gon, a lo cual las hermanas restantes suspiraron en frustración

-Que problemática es- dijo Cari que empezó a hacer signos con sus manos rápidamente

-Técnica secreta : Puerta a otra Época del pasado – recitó y en ese instante se abrió un agujero que era oscuro

-¿Pues … que esperamos?- Señaló Riku que se encontraba en los brazos de su ama

-¡¡¡Aquí vamos!!!- Exclamó Cathy que se metió al agujero seguida de sus hermanas y acompañantes

* * *

CATHY THE READER OR NEKO-CHAN: Y?!?! que les pareció? Interesante? 

Neko: A mi si me gustó!

Sasuke: Cuando vamos a aparecer?

CRNC: Ohh en el sgte. Cap. Mi querido Sasu-chan!!

Sasuke: suspira "Es solo una chica, tranquilizate"

Amanda: Este Fic se lo estamos dedicando a Ellistriel , ya que ella es la que ayudó a Cathy/Autora en algunos asuntos de cómo usaba mucho el "dijo" Domo arigatou Ellistriel-san

CRNC: SIIIIII MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!!!!

Cari: Dejen reviews!

Cathy: Siii por que sino CRNC no escribirá el 2º Cap.!!

Sasuke: Lo dudo mucho, con lo perezosa que es

CRNC: OYE!!


	2. Cap2 La llegada al otro tiempo

CRNC: BUUAAAAAA!!!!! TT-TT

Sasu/suspira/ Y ahora que sucede?

CRNC/sollozando/L-l-o que pasa es que recién voy a comenzar el segundo Cap.!!! TT-TT

Sasu: Y… por eso lloras?

Cathy: No, lo que pasa es que solo 2 o 3 le dejaron reviews y ella creyó que iban a ver mas

Naru:/sobando la espalda de la autora/ por eso nomás? Bah, poco a poco veras que te seguiran

dejando más U

CRNC: Gracias Naru-Chan ///

Sasu: Y por que está ELLA/ señala a Cathy/ aquí? No debe aparecer en el final del Cap.?

Cat:/le saca la lengua/ lo que pasa es que este Cap. Lo voy decir en mi punto de vista

CRNC: ya que dijeron que era un poco confuso en la forma en que metí todo de paporreta ;

Sasu: ¬¬··· era de esperarse

CRNC: Hn. Comencemos entonces .Disclaimer: No me pertenece simple como el agua

* * *

**PV de Cathy**

Aventura aventura aventura es lo mió!! Hola mi nombre es Cathy Riutske y soy la menor de 4 hermanas. Tengo 15 años , cabellera marrón pasando un poco los hombros con un par de ojos del mismo color . Cariñosa, poco tímida, alegre //. La 2º denominada hiperactiva, obviamente que Neko me gana en eso jejeje //;

-GUAU!!- exclamé al darme cuenta de que al pasar por ese agujero nos encontramos en un bosque un poco oscuro para mi gusto, pero felizmente que estaba con mis hermanas y con mis mininos.

Por cierto mis compañeros en batalla/compañia son Riku y Miku, mellizos, Riku es, en su forma humana, un niño de 11 años con el cabellera amarrillo y ojos marrones, es muy cariñoso aunque un bromista por naturaleza debo decir; en cambio Miku, cabellera blanca/celeste y con ojos azules, tranquila aunque a veces ayuda a Riku en sus "bromas"; son muy cariñosos y a la vez MUY celosos jajaja ///

-¿Están bien todos?- preguntó mi hermana Amanda que se estaba levantado, al parecer se calló , y Cari? Que yo recuerde ella saltó después de que yo lo hiciera

-Cari-nee-chan? Donde estas?- pregunté un poco preocupada

-Au auxilio…- se escuchó de debajo de algo, a la hora de buscar la voz, nos dimos cuenta de que Cari estaba DEBAJO de Mitsuki que a la vez estaba debajo de Yuki que a la vez estaba debajo de Gon que CARGABA a Neko la cual seguía durmiendo ///; tenia que esperármelo de ella

-Ah Cari-sama ¿está bien?- cuestionó Yuki que ayudaba a Cari a levantarse

-Creo sobrevivir…-respondió Cari mientras se rascaba su cuero cabelludo que por cierto era un marrón/rubio corto que era por encima de los hombros

-¿Como llegaste allí? – Pregunté mientras sacudía a Neko para despertarlo- Neko-nee despierta, porfa- rogué. Nada, cero, nulo/suspiro¿que hago¡A ya sé! – Tengo una caja de ramen instantáneo…- lo dije casi cantando, esperé unos 2 segundos y Neko abrazaba la cajita de ramen a su pecho

-Te quiero mucho Imoto-chan, te acordaste de traer al ramen-sama- lo ronroneó con alegría ¿y de cuando aquí le dice ramen-sama/suspiro/ no existe nadie más amante del "ramen-sama" que ella

TWUAC

-¡¡HEY¿¡¿Por que hiciste eso Amanda-teme?!?-exclamó la 2º mayor en cargo que se encontraba fulminando con sus ojos marrones a aquella que érase llamar mi hermana mayor Amanda, aunque en ocasiones es una persona muy fría pero casi siempre es muy maternal; aunque cuando saca su harisen /1/ es muy peligrosa con esa cosa

-Cállate o te vuelvo a pegar con el,¿ me has entendido baka?- amenazó Amanda con frialdad en esos hermosos ojos amarrillos

-Hai hai – respondió con burla Neko mientras guardaba la caja de ramen en su mochila.

Humm ahora que lo pienso ¿donde estaremos? -_En un bosque,¿ no es obvio? baka-_ A mí nadie me llama baka , Inner de pacotilla -_Hm lo que sea baka- _Detesto que se meta en donde no le conviene es muy fastidiosa ¡AJ!/2/

-¿Cathy-sama?¿ Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Miku que me veía con preocupación en esos ojitos tan azules como el cielo tan …

-Kawai, eres muy linda Miku w- la abrasé a mi pecho y le di uno de mis famosos "abrazos de oso"

-Jajaja, ano, me… po…dria soltar?...no …Pué…do respirar-pronunció la afligida que movía sus patitas a todos lados

-Jajajaja, gomenasai Miku, me olvidé de medir mi fuerza jajaja- la solté y cayó al suelo en sus 4 patas

-Uff , arigatou Cathy-sama- dijo aliviada Miku que se acercó a su hermano y empezaron a hablar sobre algo, pero no logré a escuchar a si que me fui al costado de Cari que se notaba algo nerviosa

-Sucede algo Cari-nee-chan? Te veo un poco pálida- pregunté mientras le dediqué una mirada de confusión y le tocaba el hombro, al parecer estaba hablando con ella misma de nuevo ;

-¿No puede ser, como es que puedo haber fallado? …- lo decía en un susurro pero que pude oír

-¿Fallaste que?- ahorra si me preocupaba, primero el bosque oscuro que mas bien parecía estar lleno de seres que nos observaban

-Este bosque parece estar lleno de monstruos horribles que solo quieren comernos y que están esperando a que bajemos nuestra guardia y después nos comerán y…- Oh no¿¡¿¡¿¡que hago, que hago, QUE HAGO?!?!?! No se que hacer parece que estoy siendo observada…

TWUAC

-Itai, eso dolió mucho ¿por que lo hiciste Amanda-nee-san?- no me había dado cuenta del golpe hasta que lo sentí en mi cabeza, auch ¿Cuánta fuerza izo en ese golpe? Me parece tener un chichón ahora TT-TT

-Cállate, estabas teniendo uno de tus ataques de nuevo- respondió con calma. ¿Mis ataques? Ah es cierto me olvidé que era Ligo-fóbica/3/, jeje Upps me había olvidado ///;

-Fallaste que exactamente Cari- preguntó Amanda que parecía preocupada ya que Neko empezó a dar … vueltas en un circulo …oh-oh eso es mal augurio , la última vez que ocurrió eso fue cuando Amanda dejó en coma a un líder de gángster por un "problemita" y casí la matan a ella si no fuera por nosotras

-¿Eh? Jejeje es g-gracioso a hora q-que lo p-preguntas ;- se rascó su cabello marrón/rubio en señal de nerviosismo, ohhh eso si que es un problema

-¡¡GRRRR!!- se escuchó muy fuerte como si estuviera a mi costado

-¿¡¿¡¿¡El enemigo?!?!?!- se preocupó Cari que había sacado su arco y flechas /una arquera por excelencia/

-jejeje gomen – se disculpó Neko ruborizada, no me digas que…- ese fue mi estomago ////;– PLOP

TWUAC

-Lo que me pasa por tener una hermana que como de todo CADA hora/4/ – En eso estoy deacuerdo con Amanda-nee-san , Neko debería comer como una persona normal

**

* * *

**

PV en 3º persona 

-¿Escucharon eso?- preguntó un muchacho de alrededor de 17 años con cabellera rubia vestido como un jounin y con su bandana en su frente con un signo en forma de hoja

-Yo no e escuchado nada, debes estar delirando Naruto- respondió una joven de cabellera rosada que estaba sostenido por una bandana con el mismo signo y que se encontraba vendando al rubio la muñeca y tobillo torcido –Listo, espero que tengas más cuidado la próxima ves- le dijo mientras se levantaba de su posición de arodillada y se paró al lado de uno de los chicos que se encontraban allí

-Arigatou Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto que se levantó y miró para un lado como si hubiera algo allí

-Que estas mirando ,Dobe- habló el tercer miembro del grupo que al igual que Naruto usaba la ropa de Jounin y su cabellera era negra

-Estoy seguró que oí algo ,Teme- respondió el rubio y luego se fue acercando hacia unos arbustos que al parecer de allí provenian unos ruidos

-¿Donde vas Naruto?/suspiro/ vamos tambien nosotros- y empezaron a seguir al muchacho

* * *

**PV de Cathy**

Jeje siguen discutiendo esas dos /suspiro/ todo por ese comentario ¿cuando pararán?

-Neko-sama... porfavor deje de discutir por algo tan estupido- indicó Gon que sugetaba a Neko por los brazos

-Lo mismo digo Amanda-sama- vaya hasta para que Mitsuki pida que se detengan, eso es novedad

-Cathy-sama, tenga cuidado algo se acerca hacia nosotros-

-¿Algo? no creo que sea peligroso- empezé a mirar a los costados y dí con el ruido de unos arbustos moviendose, miré a mis hermanas y estas acintieron con la cabeza y nos escondimos , al parecer la pelea tendrá que esperar...

-Lo ves Naruto , no hay nada aquí debes habertelo imaginado- ¿tres muchachos? un rubio, un pelinegro y una pelirosado, al parecer el rubio fue el que nos estaba escuchando

-¡Pero Sakura-chan estoy seguro de que oí algo por aquí!-exclamó el rubio que seguia convencie...crack¿Heh¿que fue ese ruido? **crack** allí está otra ves... **CRACK**

* * *

Que cómodo esta la cama... un momento ¿cama? lo último que yo recuerdo era que estaba con mis hermanas escondiendonos y aparecieron estos 3 muchachos y luego... y ¿luego que? -_Te caiste baka, el árbol en el que te escondistes tenia las ramas muy debiles- _ohhh ahora lo recuerdo y por que el dolor de cabeza Mister Inner?-_/suspiro¿te tengo que decir¿que sucede cuando te caes? te golpeas pues baka y no solo te golpeaste la cabeza...-_ ¿Eh¡arg! el brazo tambien me duele -_ Ding ding ding tenemos una ganadora, te rompiste el brazo y golpeaste la cabeza-_ Gracias por la información sabelotodo- _De nada- _

_-_Se está despertando¿está bien Srta?- una voz femenina me izo abrir los ojos para poder verla y... ohh esa la pelirosada , hm que bonitos ojos tiene

-Hai, me duele la cabeza un poco, y ... ¿mis hermanas?- pregunté un poco preocupada

-¿Hm? se han ido a ver a la Hokage , tome, esto le pasará el dolor de cabeza- y me entregó unas pastillas con un vaso de agua y le agradecí, en eso entraron los otros dos muchachos que estaban con la pelirosada

-¡¿Que se cree esa chica, ttebayo? mandandome como un empleado, será bonita, pero tiene un caracter...!-

-Naruto, estamos en un hospital, guardo un poco de respeto- amenazó la chica con un puño levantado

-Jajajajajajaja- ¿que podia hacer? se parece mucho a Neko cuando está siendo amenazada por Dark-Cari , vaya en donde fuimos a parar esta vez?

* * *

CRNC: Weeeeee!!! eh terminado el 2º capi!! que emoción!!

Naru: Al fin hemos aparecido /abraza a la autora/

CRNC: Lo sé!! tan complicado fué al principio como los iba a meter.

Cat: Shii!! mi punto de vista!!

Sasu: No tiene mucho detalles que yo sepa ¬¬...

Ama: Es el 2º capitulo, entiende que no tiene mucho experiencia

Sasu: Hn

Cat: Este fic fue dedicado no solo a Ellistriel sino a Kanari Shinobu, Laslu-burue y a Uzumaki-Kat-Insane-Kunoichi

CRNC: Yeah thanks, for reading this story it must be dificult reading it, hope you like it ;)

Sasu: Que hasta los que hablan ingles te leen/asentir de la autora/ vaya que no tienen nada mejor que hacer

CRNC: TT-TT eres muy malo Sasu-chan , yo no digo nada de tu caracter malhumorado

Cari: Hasta la proxima, y porfa dejen comentarios malos o buenos no importa

CRNC: recomiendo sugerencias de como puedo arreglar la historia en vez de comentaris malos gracias.


End file.
